


Dripping fire

by JuZu



Series: The magical songs of Aura Magika [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Destruction, Gen, Inspired by Music, Songfic, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, magic music, magical powers, petty bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuZu/pseuds/JuZu
Summary: “You’re the famous bard with the magic instrument right? So use that to make the party perfect,” the lady said smug. Aura was unsure of what to do now.“I could, in theory, but I can’t just make magic happen. It’s a bad idea to use magic like this my lady, it will not end well. I can play something else for you instead, if you would like?” Aura tried to persuade her, but lady DeLacrua was having none of that.“A magic song and you play it now!” the lady demanded again.orThe petty powers of an annoyed bard and her vengeful violin spirit.
Series: The magical songs of Aura Magika [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dripping fire

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I have been working on since early this year and finally finished. It is inspired by the song [ Bolero of fire cover by Taylor Davis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bshT4Agyd38)

The party was in full swing at the mansion of lord DeLacrua. The celebration of his wife’s birthday was a big event and everything was perfect and the best. Aura and Jaskier were hired to play. A hefty sum was paid up front, which was used for a new outfit for Geralt. He was invited as well and had to look his best, much to his annoyance, but the coin they would earn was worth it. He was away from the crowd, a beer in hand and prayed for this party to end soon.

The bards started with a few songs the lady had requested, ballads that did nothing for the party. Once those were played they played their own songs, which got people in a good mood and even dancing. The crowd, made of many noblemen and women alike, was enjoying the food, the wine and the music. Lady DeLacrua was pleased with her party and herself, but it wasn’t perfect yet. She had heard of a magic bard with a violin and tried her luck.

“Hey girl? Bard!” lady DeLacrua called. Aura made her way to lady DeLacrua and bowed.

“My lady, how can I be of service? Any requests?” she asked.

“Yes. Play a magic song,” the lady said. Aura stared at her. This can’t be happening.

“A magic song? What do you mean, a magic song?” Aura asked carefully. She knew tales of her powers has gotten out, but she didn’t think it was known here. But judging the look on lady DeLacrua, word has reached this part of the land.

“You’re the famous bard with the magic instrument right? So use that to make the party perfect,” the lady said smug. Aura was unsure of what to do now.

“I could, in theory, but I can’t just make magic happen. It’s a bad idea to use magic like this my lady, it will not end well. I can play something else for you instead, if you would like?” Aura tried to persuade her, but lady DeLacrua was having none of that.

“A magic song and you play it now!” the lady demanded again.

Geralt noticed the uncomfortable aura around Aura and joined her side, his medallion vibrating as he got closer to her. They shared a look.  
“She wants me to play a magic song.” Aura said to him. Geralt grunted annoyed.

“What song?” He asked Aura, but whens she tried to answer, the lady interrupted.

“MAGIC! A MAGIC SONG! I DON’T CARE WHAT HAPPENS MAKE IT MAGIC!” the lady screamed.

“Don’t. It’s a bad idea.” Geralt warned the lady. The commotion made its way to lord DeLacrua, who joined his wife, with several other noblemen.

“What’s going on?” he asked, taking the hand of his wife, who was pouting.

“She won’t play me a magic song!” she said with fake tears. Geralt resisted the urge to roll his eyes and he heard Aura sigh. Geralt had a bad feeling about this.

“I can’t just make magic happen. It’s dangerous, I cannot tell you what will happen exactly, but it will be bad!” Aura warned them. Lord DeLacrua looked between the two women.

“This is what the yelling is about? Bard, do as you’re told or we won’t pay you.” Lord DeLacrua said. Aura sighed defeated.

“All right, but I am not responsible for what happens. The violin decides what happens, not me. Whatever happens is on you.” Aura warned them one last time. Lord DeLacrua nodded.

“I am well aware of the risks of magic. Now grant my wife her wish.” he said, waving his hand dismissively. “Just do what I pay you for bard.” The other noblemen shook their head. Aura was seeing red, she felt humiliated and angry.

“As you wish.” She said with venom in her voice as she bowed deeply and got ready to play. She felt the violin burning in her hands, it was angry, petty and ready to fuck over everyone.

Geralt knew this would not end well, so he went to look for Jaskier to get to safety. He found him singing a sappy song to a few women. Geralt rolled his eyes and grabbed Jaskier by his arm.

“Private show is over, we are leaving.” he said and dragged Jaskier up and towards the door.

“Wha- Geralt! What are you doing?! The party isn’t over yet and we need to entertain!” Jaskier started, but the serious look on Geralt’s face shut him up.

“The lady wants a magic song and Aura agreed,” Geralt said deadpan as he dragged Jaskier out.

“Ooooh…Geralt we have to stop her!” Jaskier said, but when he looked over at Aura he understood why Geralt wanted to leave. She was set in her way and no one could sway her now, not even Jaskier’s charm. “I see your point..”

“Ladies and lords, the next song is a request from lady DeLacrua herself! I hope you enjoy!” Aura said and raised her bow. The sound of drums that were not there filled the room as Aura conducted the music. The audience was impressed, oohs and aahs raised from the crowd. The lady looked pleased with herself and Aura vowed to wipe that smirk off of her face. She put her bow on the strings and played. A fast and exotic melody floated through the room, it looked like sparks were flying off of her violin and the crowd was excited for more.

“More more!” the lady cheered. More you shall receive. Aura changed the melody, slower and dark, and now fire was dripping down her bow, violin and arm like water. It splashed on the floor. The lady’s smirk widened, she got her way.

The fire slowly crawled around on the floor, burning the floor. It spread fast making the crowd back up. One drunken nobleman tried to touch the flames, convinced they were an illusion. That was shattered quickly when the fire burned his hand and stuck to it. Flames crawled up his arms as the man screamed to put it out. Now panic broke loose in the mansion, people were scrambling to get out as the fire spread and burned tables, robes, food and everything else it touched. Aura stood in the middle of it all, a wicked grin spread across her face.

Lady DeLacrua was screaming and backed against the wall, her husband shielding her from the fire.

“STOP! MAKE IT STOP!” she screamed. Aura turned to her.

“You wanted magic right? Magic you will receive!” she said and sped up the music. The fire spread even faster, the all consuming power destroying everything. Lord DeLacrua and his wife managed to get out of a window and ran.

Jaskier watched the house burn and shook his head.

“You would think with so many songs about the consequences of magic that people would know better.” he said. “Oh look, lord and lady DeLacrua made it out alive.” he pointed towards the couple, the lady was crying and the lord had a defeated look on his face.  
“I think we can forget the rest of our pay.” Jaskier laughed. Aura had told him about the pettiness of the violin. This wasn’t the first time a household was demolished by its powers and it would not be the last.

“Hey Geralt… Do you think it’s Aura or the violin that is this petty? I bet it’s Aura, she once hid my work because I ate her apple. And this was at the university, not when we were kids.” he said. When Geralt didn’t respond with any noise he looked at him. Geralt’s face looked stoic, but Jaskier could see the worry in the creases of his face.

“Geralt? Are you all right?” Geralt didn’t answer, but Jaskier knew he was worried about Aura and he rolled his eyes. He was convinced Geralt could only worry about pretty women.  
“She will be fine! Her own magic has never harmed herself or us. Hey do you think I can touch the fire?” Jaskier took a step towards the house, but was forcefully stopped by Geralt grabbing his collar.

"Goddammit Jaskier. Don't be stupid!" he growled and Jaskier raised his hands in defeat.

“All right, no touching the flames. Aren’t you a killjoy. Very charming Geralt.” he said, thinking for a moment about how charming Geralt actually was. Jaskier shook his head, Geralt is probably right. But Aura was fine, a burning house was nothing.

Aura let out a laugh and walked through the mansion to the front door. The fire made a path for her as she went through and closed behind her. The ceiling collapsed, walls tumbled down, nothing would be left of the house. With the last notes of the song the top floor collapsed down around her.

The house collapsed and Geralt jumped into action immediately. Without a word he ran towards the house, magic fire be damned. He heard Jaskier scream something, his name probably, but Geralt was focussed on the task at hand. He went inside carefully, the smoke was thick and heavy, clouding the vision. He had to crawl on the ground to avoid it as much as he could. The fire was scorching hot, but it wasn’t burning him that was a plus. The journey through the rubble was slow, while the fire couldn’t hurt him, the burning wood and other smoldering objects could. He found Aura, her leg trapped under a heavy beam. She was clutching her violin to her chest as if she was trying to protect it. Geralt stood up and lifted the beam off of her leg. Aura crawled away as soon as she was free. With Geralt’s support she limped outside, crawling wasn’t possible with her leg. Jaskier was at their side the moment they exited the ruins yelling at how stupid Geralt was being and being generally unhelpful. Geralt ignored him as he carried Aura to safety behind a shed and gently put her on the ground to examine her leg.

“Insane, stupid idiot! You don’t run into a burning house! And you! You don’t curse the house of the people that still have to pay us! You couldn’t keep it down for once?!” Jaskier raged.

“Not exactly. I can’t refuse the call to magic,” Aura shrugged. Jaskier groaned loudly, but took a moment for himself to calm down. No use in being angry now.

“Well we can forget our pay, that’s for sure. How is her leg?” he asked as he crouched next to Geralt.

“Nothing that won’t heal in a few days.”

“Then you have to ride Cube Jaskier, I’ll sit behind you. I’d like to leave as fast as we can, before I get murdered. Again.” Geralt nodded and lifted her again. Jaskier looked back at the noble couple and the crowd around them.

“YOU!” a man stepped forward from the crowd towards the lord and lady. “What did you do you evil wench?! Are you trying to kill us all?!” he yelled at her.  
“No! I just wanted a magic song I didn’t know this would happen! She did this on purpose!” the lady was sobbing loudly. The enraged crowd closed in on the couple, lord DeLacrua protective in front of his wife.

“JASKIER!” Geralt called out, he was already quite a distance away. Jaskier looked back at the couple one last time and bolted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MagikaMiss)


End file.
